Memories
by Sphere Dragon
Summary: Lady wakes up from her nightmares... only to find that she has to face her fears in order to fall asleep again.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Devil May Cry.**

* * *

><p>Flash.<p>

Lady's eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing.

Flash_._

Her body was uncomfortably rigid and tense; every single muscle quivered with effort and every single nerve was burning. Her jaws were grinding with painful force against each others. Her heart screamed and bounded for freedom in her chest. Her hands held a death grip on the sheets, her knuckles creaking as she tried to regain control.

And her mind was torn and shattered.

Flash_._

The chains that clutched at her limbs suddenly vanished, allowing her to jerk up and sit. She gingerly raised her hands and noticed that they were shaking visibly.

_At least it's over._

Memories faded in and out before her eyes until they evaporated.

The blood coursed wildly through her veins, showing her that she had survived. That she was a survivor, and a damn good one.

A shaky breath escaped her, excitement tingling over her spine.

It was over, but it would return. It _always_ did.

Cold shivers sliced her back.

_Of course it would be back_.

"Those memories," Lady said as she let her body down gently. She felt like she had been running a long marathon. At times, her fingers would clench the air loosely, grasping after the treacherous memories. "They won't leave."

_Why won't they leave me alone?_

Lady stared at the roof, her thought wandering and connecting.

_Is my past out to haunt me my whole life?_

That would be a wretched ending for her. Yes, it would indeed be pitiable; her endless flashbacks, coloured with the paints of fate, would call out to her until she could take no more. The bass tones of loneliness and shrieking tones of insanity would play on and on and on.

It was an end that echoed the pain that she buried deep inside, that's what it was.

The memories made her feel vulnerable. They made her feel insecure, too.

She forced her hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down. But she still felt the pounding sorrow in her chest, no matter what she thought. It was almost a living being itself, free and intelligent.

It hurt too much to be a product of her own mind. How could anything so abstract and invisible cause her _so_ _much_ _pain_?

Lady covered her face with her cold hands.

Moments like these were horrible and unexpected; it was impossible to prepare herself when melancholy crept up on her. That was the worst part, not being able to sense it coming. Her mind would then obsessively turn and inspect every single perspective, thought and emotion. It was disgusting to think that it was almost as if her mind _wanted_ her to feel the pain.

Her eyes started to burn, a feeling she tried to banish.

_Go away._

A quiet voice, barely a begging sigh, whispered that it wished the memories and tears to let go.

Shadows veiled Lady's eyes as she furiously creased her eyebrows.

That was the _last_ drop; she may be vulnerable but she was _not_ pathetic.

One angry growl from her and the voice disappeared, leaving no marks upon her thoughts.

She was _Lady_. Tough, skilled, confident. Smart, sexy, independent. These were the characteristics of herself that she treasured a lot. It wasn't hard for her to admit that she truly owned those traits; the self-security that suddenly blossomed glowed intensely in the empty darkness around her. And now, when she faced her worst fears, it was brighter than ever.

The memories belonged to the distant past, unreachable. Her past, however, didn't belong to her; she wasn't Mary, the inexperienced little girl whose father had gone mad. The person she was now was completely different, in more ways good than bad.

She didn't have the same connection to the old events anymore, even though it hurt like hell to remember. It felt like watching a movie. She could feel and sympathize, but those pictures would still feel remote.

Her belly fluttered with warmth, and security once again returned. Not all of it, but enough to make it through the night.

"It'll take more to break _me_."

She smiled, for the truth rang loudly in those words.

* * *

><p>That is at least what she had thought by then.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys! I had a rush of inspiration a couple of days ago, and this is the outcome. It's pretty different from my last Fanfic, isn't it? I'm just trying to find my style, that's all. ^^<strong>

**This Fanfic will most likely be short - three chapters. I thought Lady would be perfect for this; I think Lady is a strong person with a sad past. **

**I'm really happy with it, and I hope it makes you guys happy too.**

**It would also make me glad if you could give me some feedback on my writing. **

**I want to thank J for letting me stay at her place yesterday and everyone who reviewed/favourite'd my last Fanfic. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**/Sphere Dragon**


End file.
